ś n i ć
by Alter 'Ego' 97
Summary: "…j-jangan kembali ke Russia." / "Kau terlalu—hiks—baik padaku, Liet. A-aku seperti… m-membencimu…" / Lithuania menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga menyayangimu, Poland." [Oneshot, warning inside]


**ś n i ć****  
Fandom:** Hetalia  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Friendship, Romance  
**Pairing:** Lithuania/Poland

**Summary:** "…j-jangan kembali ke Russia." / "Kau terlalu—hiks—baik padaku, Liet. A-aku seperti… m-membencimu…" / Lithuania menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga menyayangimu, Poland."

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia**** dan ****seluruh karakternya****adalah milik****Hidekazu Himaruya****. ****Tak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh dari penulisan cerita ini serta tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung.**

**Warning: **_ shounen ai/yaoi__/gay/bromance; rating T untuk kekerasan, ciuman, dan sadisme Rusia =A=; __self-beta-ed (__yang menjelaskan ketidak sengajaannya__ typo(s), OOCness, __dan__ grammatical error); oneshot; DLDR_.

**ś n i ć**

**[dream]****  
**By Alter 'Ego' 97

JKT, 24/05/2012 – BDG, 27/07/2014

"Skak." pemuda berambut pirang yang lebih dikenal dengan Lithuania itu berucap malas saat mendapati pion Raja milik temannya terpojok. "Sudah kubilang, Poland, kau kena skak lagi. Ayo hentikan saja sebelum—"

Lalu tepat seperti yang diduganya, Poland mulai memporak-porandakan papan catur di hadapannya. Lithuania sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ahaha! Permainan ini, seperti, permainan paling payah sedunia!"

_Kalau payah, kenapa kau mengajakku main setiap hari?_ Ingin sekali Lithuania menyuarakan kalimat itu kalau saja Poland bukan teman miliknya yang paling berharga. Ingin sekali Lithuania pergi dari tempat ini dan kembali pada Russia kalau saja ia tak sayang nyawa. Sayangnya, kedua opsi itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Maka itu, yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah, "Berhentilah bersikap egois, Poland…" ucapnya lirih, tak mampu melawan karena tingkat kesabaran level dewa.

Poland mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tanda tak suka. "Aku tidak egois, Liet." Kedua tangannya mengambil papan catur itu. "Mainnya memang begini, kok!" lanjutnya sambil melempar pion-pion ke udara sambil tertawa.

Lithuania segera berdiri dan mengambil pion-pion yang berserakan untuk membereskannya. Ia lalu meminta papan catur yang digenggam Poland dengan erat. "Baik, kau menang. Sekarang permainan sudah usai. Aku mau mengembalikan papannya ke rak." Kalimat itu lalu dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan keras. Lithuania pun membujuk lagi, "Kemarikan papan catur itu, Poland." Tangan kurusnya terulur. Lagi-lagi Poland menggeleng.

Kesabaran tingkat dewa milik Lithuania pun mulai runtuh. "Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan!" Tangannya terulur lebih jauh. "Kemarikan. Papan. Catur. Itu!" ucapnya tegas disertai penekanan di setiap kata.

Genggaman pada papan catur itu kini berubah menjadi pelukan erat. "Tidak akan!"

Lithuania yang sudah lelah mengalah akhirnya menyambar Poland dan berusaha merebut papan caturnya—hanya disambut dengan tarikan yang lebih kuat lagi, sebuah pukulan, cakaran, dan jambakan. "Kemarikan papan catur itu!" Seru Lithuania. Keduanya pun berguling ke sisi ruangan, hampir menabrak lemari.

"Tidak mau! Aku seperti, masih ingin main lagi!" Poland hampir lepas dari cengkraman Lithuania kalau saja baju merah muda miliknya tidak ditarik dari belakang, membuat pemuda pirang itu jatuh kembali.

"Kau kalah, Poland! Akui saja dan hentikan semua ini!" Lithuania berseru lagi, papan catur itu hampir ada di tangannya.

"Tidak, aku yang menang!" papan catur itu kian menjauh dari jangkauan lawan.

Lithuania menyerbu semakin dekat. "Bukan!" Papan catur itu kini berada di tangannya. "Aku!" Di tariknya benda itu sekuat tenaga.

Tarik. "Aku seperti, yang menang, Liet!"

Tarik. "Aku yang—" _BRAAK!_

Suara itu berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran dan menyita perhatian kedua personifikasi negara itu menuju benda yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Papan catur yang terbuat dari kayu itu kini terbelah menjadi dua. Pecahan-pecahan kayu beserta pion-pion yang ada di dalamnya berhamburan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Keheningan semenit itu kemudian pecah saat Poland tertawa. "Ya ampun! Tadi itu seperti, ledakan yang ada di film-film! Iya kan, Liet?" Ia melempar potongan papan yang ada di tanganya ke arah sofa.

Kepalan tangan Lithuania semakin mengeras. Ia akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan berseru, "Tidak ada yang lucu, Poland! Kau merusaknya dan tak ada yang lucu dengan itu!"

Poland cukup tertegun mendengarnya. Alisnya mengerut sedikit. "Kau hari ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Poland bingung. Ia mendekati Lithuania dengan ragu.

"Aku? Aku kenapa hari ini?" Lithuania mengulang pertanyaan Poland. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu selama—ya—setiap hari!" Ia ikut melempar potongan papan catur di tangannya ke sofa. "Aku tahu kau terkadang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi semenjak aku kembali, sepertinya kau sudah di luar batas. Apa kau tak sadar?"

Poland kali ini merasa tersindir meski ia juga tahu apa yang dikatakan Lithuania adalah benar. "Ka-kau yang aneh! Kau jadi seperti, tempramen dan menyebalkan, tahu!" lagi-lagi Poland mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Lithuania tentu saja masih kesal. Namun ia sudah lelah bertengkar. Tak biasanya ia membiarkan dirinya di luar kendali seperti ini. Dan saat dirinya meledak seperti tadi, ia sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih untuk dapat melanjutkan debat ini.

Akhirnya Lithuania memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertengkaran ini saja dan berkata, "Terserah kau saja, deh. Aku sudah lelah. Kau takkan mengerti maksudku." Dengan itu, Lithuania segera memutar badannya dan berjalan keluar. Samar-samar, ia terdengar bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri, "Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku masih bagian dari Uni Soviet. Aku jadi ingin kembali…"

Gumaman itu begitu pelan, mungkin sengaja agar Poland tak mendengar. Namun nihil, rupanya. Kalimat itu sukses membuat ulu hati Poland tersengat listrik. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung berseru, "Pulang saja, Liet! Aku tak peduli!" namun melihat Lithuania tak berbalik—entah mendengar lalu acuh ataukah memang pura-pura tak mendengar—Poland berteriak lagi, "Aku membencimu!"

Kali ini, Lithuania berhenti. Poland berharap pemuda di depannya itu mau memutar badannya, menatap matanya, dan meminta maaf. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Lithuania setiap hari: mengalah.

Namun kali ini Lithuania malah menggeleng pelan dan berjalan lagi, meninggalkan Poland seorang diri tanpa sedikitpun menatap dirinya. Tentu saja Poland kecewa. Namun kekecewaan itu bukan ditujukan hanya pada Lithuania yang tak mau kembali.

Tapi juga pada dirinya sendiri yang membuat Lithuania pergi.

"Liet bodoh…" Poland lalu membaringkan dirinya sendiri di atas sofa empuk yang ada di dalam ruangan. Dipeluknya bantal sofa mungil di depan dadanya. Ia memandang langit-langit sebelum menyadari kelopak matanya yang terasa berat dan semakin berat. Sebelum akhirnya menyerah pada kantuk, ia membisikkan kalimat itu lagi, "Aku benci Liet…"

Dan setelah itu, Poland akhirnya tertidur pulas di atas sofa.

Bunyi benda jatuh lah yang akhirnya membangunkan Poland dari tidurnya. Bunyi itu terdengar dari luar ruangan, membuat Poland akhirnya mau tak mau berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan keluar untuk memuaskan keingintahuannya.

Yang menyambutnya di luar ruangan bukanlah ruang utama yang biasa ia temukan, namun papan catur besar yang digelar sejauh mata memandang. Di kedua ujung papan tersebut adalah pion-pion catur. Sisi kanan untuk warna hitam, dan kiri untuk putih. Poland mendapati dirinya berada tepat di tengah, entah bagaimana itu terjadi. Dan dalam hitungan detik, kini ia di kelilingi berbagai macam pion—putih dan hitam.

Poland awalnya diam saja, terlalu bingung untuk melakukan apapun sampai salah satu pion melompat semakin dekat dengan petak tempat Poland berdiri, diikuti dengan pion-pion lainnya. Poland yang masih tidak mengerti hanya ingin menghindar dengan berlari ke ujung. Pion-pion itu terus mengejarnya.

Namun saat ia berada di ujung dan membalikkan badannya, hanya ada satu pion raja putih yang tersisa. Dan saat ia hendak untuk berlari menuju pintu tempat ia keluar tadi, ia terangkat ke atas. Butuh beberapa detik untuknya menyadari bahwa yang mengangkatnya itu adalah sebuah tangan raksasa. Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia berusaha keras untuk lepas dari genggaman tangan itu. Namun ia malah dilempar jauh entah kemana, diiringi dengan suara tawa yang menggema. Dilanjutkan dengan kalimat "Permainan ini, seperti, permainan paling payah sedunia ahaha!"

Ia ingat pernah mendengar kalimat itu di suatu tempat, namun sebelum sempat berpikir, tubuhnya sudah tercebur ke dalam kolam besar. Ia berusaha untuk menahan nafasnya, namun akhirnya ia tak bisa bertahan. Ia cukup terkejut saat menyadari bahwa ia bisa bernafas di dalam air. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat merasakan tangan yang mencengkeram kedua kakinya, menariknya lebih dalam ke dasar kolam. Poland berusaha untuk berenang keluar, namun ia tak cukup kuat.

Tangan itu terus menarik Poland sampai ia tak bisa lagi melihat cahaya. Semuanya gelap. Dan saat ia akhirnya bisa melihat, yang ada di depannya adalah poni peliharaannya yang sibuk menjilat pipinya.

"Po-poni?" Poland mengangkat dirinya sendiri dan menyadari ia telah kembali ke rumahnya, berbaring di atas sofa dengan bantal di pelukannya. "Tadi itu… mimpi?" tanyanya entah pada dirinya sendiri atau si Poni. Perlahan Poland mendapati dirinya tertawa. Ia lalu melihat ke arah jendela dan menyadari langit sudah gelap. Rupanya ia tertidur cukup lama.

Poland lalu menyingkirkan Poni dari hadapannya dan berdiri dari sofa. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, ia mengerling pada pion-pion catur yang berserakan di lantai dan berkata, "Benar-benar permainan paling payah di dunia." Bisiknya dengan mulut yang mengerucut.

Ia menghela nafas saat mendapati ruang utamanya tidak berubah menjadi papan catur. Dan saat ia berniat untuk mengajak Lithuania makan malam, ia baru ingat bahwa mereka baru saja bertengkar tadi siang. Poland mengepalkan tangan saat mengingat kejadian itu. Minta maaf mungkin sempat terlintas dalam pikirnya, namun seperti Poland yang biasa, ia hanya akan bertingkah konyol dan menunggu semua masalah reda dengan sendirinya.

Dengan pola pikir itu, ia langsung membuang jauh pertengkaran tadi siang dan beranjak ke kamar Lithuania untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Ia langsung saja membanting pintu dan masuk ke dalam. "Hei, Liet! Tebak, aku sudah tidak marah padamu, lho!" serunya sambil mencari sosok temannya di dalam ruangan. Namun tak ada satupun personifikasi negara Lithuania yang ada di hadapannya. "Liet?"

Menyadari orang yang ia cari tak ada, Poland segera berjalan keluar dan mencari di tempat lain. Namun dimanapun ia mencari; dapur, meja makan, kamar mandi, semuanya nihil. Lithuania tak ada. Dan saat itulah Poland teringat pada perkataan Lithuania sebelum ia meninggalkannya.

"_Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku masih bagian dari Uni Soviet. Aku jadi ingin kembali…"_

Langsung saja Poland kembali kesal. Lithuania tidak benar-benar pergi, kan? Seberapapun kesalnya Lithuania, ia tak akan meninggalkan Poland begitu saja sendirian. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, kan?

…_iya, kan?_

Dengan ragu, Poland berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan perlahan. Dan hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh matanya adalah sosok Lithuania yang memunggungi dirinya. Namun bola matanya kian membesar saat menyadari ia tidak berada di pekarangan rumahnya, melainkan di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan yang minim, tembok terbuat dari batu-batuan kasar, dan lantainya adalah tanah yang berdebu.

Matanya kembali fokus pada Lithuania. Dengan penerangan minim itu, penglihatannya tak begitu jelas.

"Liet…" Poland berjalan perlahan mendekati temannya itu. "Kenapa kau—"

"Akh!"

Pertanyaannya terpotong oleh teriakan sahabatnya dan suara tebasan kencang. Di hadapan Poland kini berdiri seseorang dengan punggung lebar, saking lebarnya membuat sosok Lithuania terhalang. Saat Poland berusaha untuk menerka siapa orang itu, ia melihat syal dan rambut seputih salju milik sang pemuda.

"Ru-Russia?! Apa yang… kau lakukan?" Suara tebasan itu lagi. Poland kini berlari menuju sisi lain agar dapat melihat apa yang terjadi dengan jelas, berharap bahwa yang ia pikir terjadi adalah salah. "Hei! Kau, seperti, tuli atau—"

Poland tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Lithuania yang ada di depannya bertelanjang dada dan dipenuhi oleh luka-luka yang melintang di punggungnya dan beberapa bagian dari dadanya. Darah segar mengucur deras dari luka-luka itu, dengan warna yang kontras dengan ruangan yang temaram. Tangannya diikat dengan rantai ke langit-langit. Kakinya berpijak di atas tanah, begitu lemah dan nyaris goyah.

"Liet…?" Poland hanya dapat berbisik lemah. Rasa takut, khawatir, amarah, kebingungan, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Russia kembali menebas punggung Lithuania dengan kencang. Demi mendengar lirihan dari negara jajahannya itu, ia mengulanginya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Lithuania terus memohon Russia untuk berhenti. Namun nihil. Kini Lithuania menangis dalam diam, kepalanya tertunduk lemas. Air matanya mengalir jatuh ke lantai dan menggumpalkan debu.

"—Po… land…" suara serak itu terlontar dari bibir Lithuania yang kering.

Dengan reflek, jemari Poland perlahan terulur menyentuh pundak sahabatnya. Kulit itu terasa begitu dingin dan kasar. Dan Poland tak menyadari bahwa ia juga menangis sampai ia merasakan rasa asin di lidahnya saat berkata, "Aku disini, Liet… a-aku disini…"

Namun Lithuania tak mengindahkannya. Bahkan ia seperti tidak mendengar sama sekali apa yang Poland katakan. Ia tetap menunduk lemas dan mengucap nama Poland berkali-kali bagaikan mantra. Sementara itu, Rusia tak juga berhenti. Tebasannya terus saja berdatangan, menghujani punggung Lithuania yang diselimuti warna merah.

"He-hentikan!" Kini Poland beralih ke Rusia. Ia berteriak kencang, namun suaranya bergetar penuh ketakutan. "Aku… aku mohon… t-tolong lepaskan Liet!"

Permohonan itu tak digubris. Sama seperti Lithuania, Rusia seperti tak mendengar apapun yang dikatakannya. Matanya kosong dan dingin, menatap punggung Lithuania dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Poland terus berteriak kencang, ia menangis kencang dan memohon agar sahabatnya dilepaskan. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Poland mendapati suaranya mulai habis. Namun rupanya usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Tak ada yang melihat maupun mendengar dirinya, seolah-olah ia ada disana hanya untuk melihat Lithuania menderita—yang membuat Poland ikut merasa menderita juga.

"To—long… pulang… b-bawa aku pulang…" Lithuania kembali bersuara. "Poland… tolong aku…"

Poland yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa mendekap sahabatnya dengan amat sangat erat. Kepalanya terbenam di leher Lithuania. Air matanya berlinang membasahi pundaknya.

Tapi tetap saja Lithuania tak merespon.

_Jika ini adalah hari yang kau jalani semasa menjadi bagian dari Uni Soviet, lalu sebegitu buruknya kah aku sampai kau ingin kembali ke masa ini?_

Pikiran itu terlintas di benak Poland dan membekas begitu dalam pada dirinya. Dadanya sesak tidak karuan dan ia kesulitan bernapas. Cengkramannya pada pundak Lithuania semakin erat. Kini Poland menyadari seberapa mudah ia bisa kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi, meski hanya sebentar saja.

"Liet… maafkan aku." Poland menatap wajah Lithuania dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mukanya begitu letih dan mata hijaunya menjadi redup. "Maafkan aku. Tolong maafkan aku. Kau seperti, t-teman favoritku di dunia ini. Maka itu lihatlah aku, Liet. Aku tau kau bisa mendengarku. Aku takkan membiarkanmu menderita lagi."

Poland menggeser posisi tubuhnya dan kini memeluk Lithuania dari belakang, menutup punggung yang penuh luka dengan badannya sendiri. "A-aku seperti, hantu disini. Kalian tak ada yang menyadariku… tapi aku harap tebasan Rusia menyadariku."

Dan sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan, Poland kemudian merasakan tebasan kencang yang mengoyak kemejanya dan menghunjam punggungnya. Ia berteriak kesakitan dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lithuania.

Tak sampai sepuluh tebasan berlalu dan Poland dapat merasakan tekstur punggungnya melembut dan melembab karena darah. Wajahnya terbenam di pundak Lithuania dan ia dapat merasakan Lithuania memutar kepalanya. Pipi sahabatnya itu bergesekan dengan rambutnya. Dan saat Poland mendongak, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat iris hijau itu menatap balik padanya. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu sedih. Air mata masih mengucur pelan dari sudut matanya.

Poland lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka dan membiarkan dahi mereka bersentuhan. "Liet… aku seperti, memang egois. Tapi… aku menyayangimu." Suaranya yang habis kini benar-benar parau. Wajah merekapun semakin mendekat. "J-jadi maafkan aku dan… jangan pergi, ya? Aku ingin kita… pulang ke rumah…" dengan lembut, Poland menyentuh bibir Lithuania dengan miliknya. "…bersama."

Suara tebasan berikutnya terdengar begitu keras. Namun bukan itu yang mengalihkan perhatian Poland, melainkan nihilnya rasa sakit di punggungnya.

Ia kemudian merasa terhempas, angin yang kuat menderunya dan membuat dadanya kembali sesak. Nafasnya memendek, Poland mulai terengah-engah. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan mencoba untuk menarik nafas dalam. Namun begitu ia membuka matanya, yang ada di depannya adalah poni peliharaannya yang sibuk menjilat pipinya.

"Po-poni?" Poland mengangkat dirinya sendiri dan menyadari ia telah kembali ke rumahnya, berbaring di atas sofa dengan bantal di pelukannya. "Tadi itu… mimpi?" tanyanya entah pada dirinya sendiri atau si Poni. Ia lalu melihat ke arah jendela dan menyadari langit sudah gelap. Rupanya ia tertidur cukup lama.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Perlahan Poland mendapati dirinya tertawa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena telah memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat aneh.

_Sungguh bodoh. Bisa-bisanya aku bermimpi hal seperti itu_.

Tapi entah bagaimana Poland mulai merasakan matanya berair. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali. Lalu pada menit berikutnya, ia mulai merasakan dirinya menangis. Ia menekuk lutut dan memeluk dirinya erat.

"Ah… Liet bodoh… aku seperti, sayang padamu."

Begitu tangisnya reda, Poland lalu menyingkirkan Poni dari hadapannya dan berdiri dari sofa. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, ia mengerling pada pion-pion catur yang berserakan di lantai dan berkata, "Benar-benar permainan paling payah di dunia." Bisiknya dengan senyum pahit.

Ia menghela nafas dan beranjak ke kamar Lithuania untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Namun sebelum sempat meninggalkan ruangan, orang yang dicarinya rupanya sudah ada di depan pintu.

Lithuania terlihat sedih dan kesal, mungkin gara-gara pertengkaran bodoh mereka tadi siang. Namun ia dengan lihai menahan emosinya—seperti biasa. "Saatnya makan malam."

Poland tak sadar seberapa lega dirinya saat mendapati Lithuania yang ada di depannya tak dipenuhi luka. Ia juga tak sadar seberapa rindunya ia kepada sahabatnya itu sampai ia berlari ke arah Lithuania dan memeluknya erat dengan tiba-tiba.

"Poland? Kau kenapa?"

Si rambut pirang tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Lithuania. Aroma bunga _Ruta graveolens_ yang kuat tercium di inderanya, tanpa sadar memicu mata Poland untuk mulai berair.

Kekesalan dan kekecewaan Lithuania pun digantikan oleh rasa bingung dan khawatir. Ia melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Poland dan mengusap punggungnya dengan tangan yang lainnya. "Aku—maafkan aku, Poland. Tadi aku… kehilangan emosi." Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak marah lagi, kok."

Mendengar itu, Poland malah menjadi kesal. Ia mendorong tubuh Lithuania sekuat tenaga sampai sahabatnya itu terjatuh ke lantai marmer yang dingin. "Liet, kau bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan itu!" Sebelum sempat memroses apa yang sedang terjadi, Poland sudah menerkam dan menahan tubuh Lithuania agar ia tidak bisa bergerak. "Kenapa kau seperti, baik sekali kepadaku? Kenapa kau tidak membenciku?"

"K-kau ini kenapa sih, Poland? Apa kau bergu—rau…?"

Lithuania kehilangan suaranya saat melihat Poland menangis di hadapannya. Ia terlihat amat frustasi, kesal, dan kebingungan. Meski begitu, bibirnya tetap membentuk kerucut khas dirinya kala marah. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menyeka hidungnya yang penuh ingus.

"Liet… m-maafkan—hiks—aku."

Sesuatu yang hangat dalam Lithuania menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat Poland memeluknya kembali dengan lembut. Ia mengembalikan pelukan itu dan memilih untuk diam, merekam momentum ini ke dalam memorinya.

Lithuania begitu menikmati momen itu hingga ia tak sadar Poland memutar kepalanya dan mencium bibirnya. Ia merasakan rasa asin yang familiar, campuran dari tangis dan ingus. Lithuania tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyum.

"…j-jangan kembali ke Russia." bibir Poland menyapu bibir Lithuania saat ia membisikkan kalimat itu.

Senyum itu hilang dan Lithuania menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap mata Poland dengan seksama. Ia sedikit terkejut dan tak begitu mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya pasca pertengkaran mereka. Darimana Poland tahu soal Russia pun ia tak tahu jawabannya. Namun sesuatu tentang manik hijaunya yang berair memberikan sedikit sugesti kepada Lithuania.

Ia pun kembali mencium Poland, membelai rambut pirangnya, dan berbisik. "Itu hanya mimpi, Poland… aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Kini Poland menangis kencang. Pelukannya dan kepalannya pada pundak Lithuania mengerat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbisik, "Kau terlalu—hiks—baik padaku, Liet. A-aku seperti… m-membencimu…"

Lithuania menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga menyayangimu, Poland."

TAMAT.

**A/N**: Huft, setelah pasang surut _writer's block_ selama 2 tahun akhirnya fic ini perlahan-lahan selesai juga =w= oh, dan sekedar info, bunga _Ruta graveolens_ yang ada di fic ini adalah bunga khas Lithuania. _Anyway_, fic ini terinspirasi oleh doujinshi Blue Bird Life karya Blue Poppy yang—IMO—_sweet_ banget. Doujin nya bisa dilihat di laman berikut:

_ post/ 6754199987/ blue-bird-life-lietpol_ [hapus spasi]

Mungkin sekian dulu dari Ego. Saa, bagaimana menurut kalian? Mohon tinggalkan komen, kritik, dan saran biar Ego bisa tau apa yang kalian suka dan nggak suka dari fic ini ^_^ Tapi intinya, terima kasih sudah mau membaca :)


End file.
